Ryuji(Another Cinderella story)
by Potato-godslayer
Summary: When a strange request brought to attention by Mishima turns into a trap laid out by Akechi without them knowing. Little did they know what was to come; will it be love at first sight or have they liked each other beforehand? Find out as we follow ryuji and the rest of the phantom thieves for their hardest challenge yet


Once upon a time in a far away land...

(Hold it... hold it right there when did I agree to wear a dress? I never said that I could wear one but you gave me one anyway... Ryuji stop complaining and start preparing, your part is coming up)

Anyways ... Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here, in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman and his son, Ryuji. Although he was a kind and devoted father, he gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still, he felt he needed a mother's care...

(Woah... woah... I already have a mother... I don't need a step mother... *glares* are you going to interrupt every two seconds or you going to continue on with the story)

...And so, he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman named Ohya with two children just Ryuji's age, and by the name of Akechi and Sae. It was upon the untimely death of this good man however that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Ryuji's charm...

(I have charm?... I don't think so, I crashed and burned with all those girls when we went to the beach and when we went on the Hawaii trip. Ryuji you set off the gaydar... What are you talking about I'm totally straight. Keep telling yourself that honey and how about you use your charm on Akira and see where that gets you Ryuji...Haha you got flustered)

...and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own awkward son and daughter. Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair. For the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepbrother and stepsister while Ryuji was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in his own house. And yet, through it all, Ryuji remained ever gentle and kind...

(Gentle and kind? Who said I was gentle and kind?...it makes me laugh so hard... Ryuji! What did I say about interrupting?)

...For with each dawn, he found new hope that someday his dreams of happiness would come true.

Our story begins in the quiet atmosphere of Ryuji's bedroom where he currently sleeps peacefully. As we look at him sleeping, you could see how run down everything in the room looks from the old dresser to the old bed. The window slowly creak open as the little birdies fly in ready to wake him from his slumber.

"Hey Ryuji,hey Ryuji!" The birds chirp right into his ears. He is still asleep like a baby after that whole chant so they continue to chirp and chant, "wake up Ryuji, hey Ryuji!"

He starts to stir in his sleep. Waking up in a hurry, he freaked out as he looked at the birds and said, "Huh? You guys are here too but...as birds; where are we?"

(You had to bring in my old track team you just had to bring them in, they hate me for what happened... Ryuji seriously for the sake of my sanity can you cool it with the complaining.)

on with the story shall we..."Ryuji, Ryuji today is such a beautiful day" the birds chirped happily. He looked outside and couldn't help but be a little frustrated from being woken up from his dream. Before he could get back to the sweet sweet look of... the music started playing. He looked at the birds weirdly as his mouth started singing involuntarily.

"A dream is a wish... your heart makes... when you're fast asleep... in dreams you will lose your heartaches... whatever you wish for, you keep, have faith... in your dreams and someday... your rainbow will come smiling through..." He shut his mouth and stop singing for his own sake. "I'm stopping right there I am no singer!" he said almost laughing.

The alarm bell started blasting a sound indicating the day has now started. "Blasted thing, why don't you shut up and stop ordering me around just like them" he scuffed at the bell. He went to take a bath to get ready for today. The mice and birds lay out clothes for him to wear to start the day. As one of the mice looked around she heard a little mouse calling for help. She ran to get Ryuji as he was getting ready for the day, and screamed to get his attention. "What's wrong Makoto?" He asked. "Follow me we have to save a mouse calling for help!" He ran towards the stairs to save the unknown mouse.

On the way downstairs he was looking around for any opening he could find to help that mouse. While descending down the stairs he wondered why Makoto didn't remember him. As he was busy in his own thoughts he failed to notice he was about to trip down the stairs. Once he regained focus the sound of a mouse could be heard from under the stairs.

"Save me!, Save me!" the little mouse screamed to get attention. He approached the rat trap and took a look inside and couldn't help but wonder why Haru was in there.

"Haru is that you?" He asked haru the little mouse. She looked at him blankly not able to speak from freight. He turned to Makoto and asked her," can you talk some sense into Haru?"

When released, Haru went to Makoto and started throwing cute little punches at her trying to scare her but failed horribly." Haru please calm down; Ryuji here will save the day once again," Makoto told Haru sweetly. He saw that Haru started to calm down and handed her a little mask for her to wear. "See your friends always have your back Haru," Ryuji told her gently.

"Great it's time to go serve those ungrateful bastards called my family" he looked at the clock furiously. Cursing under his breath all the way out the door, he looked back inside the room to tell makoto and Haru,"Oh by the way almost forgot don't forget about the cat, guys" he left after that without another word.

"Ryuji looked very furious today; i hope something bad doesn't happen," Makoto said. "What was that about a cat?" Haru questioned. "Oh we have to keep away from the evil overlord Kamoshida he has one big scary bite" makoto answered. "Let's go show you around," Makoto said. With those final words said they left on their tour.

Now coming back to Ryuji on his way to wake up the evil overlord up from his room. Once he got there he started calling for him immediately. "Here kitty kitty come to your brother," He grumbled from having to do this every single day. Kamoshida stepped out of his throne to looked at Ryuji with a big nasty smirk. "Kamoshida?" Ryuji replied astonished.

(Hahahahaha oh how far have you fallen Kamoshida you are at Mona's level... Uh excuse me don't compare me with that pervert... Morgana seriously not right now!... oh yes right now I am a value member of this team and he just compare me to that Kamoshida... guys break it up... NO!...If you don't stop I will come over there and grab you from your necks and lock you both in a closet...Ryuji started it though... I don't care who started it...i won't give up; you are going down Ryuji... you have just seal your fates you two; you better run for your lives... technical difficulties; Mona see what you did now we are in so much trouble...)

On with the story while i deal with these two... Kamoshida looked at him annoyed from being woken up. "Well it's not my choice to feed you this early so don't get your paws in a bunch," he exclaimed. Kamoshida grumbled but said "thank you for the food Ryuji," and ate his food happily.

Makoto and Haru looked at Kamoshida while he was eating peacefully. "Kamoshida isn't always bad; he just has his moments of pure evil though," she said to haru. After that remark from Makoto they left to explore more of the house.

Back with Ryuji as he descended down the stairs quickly, he came rushing into the kitchen to start breakfast. Ryuji looked towards Morgana who was sleeping in the center. He saw that Morgana was moving very fluidly like he was running. "Morgana? Wake up," he asked confused. Morgana began to stir but woke up anyway. "Ryuji five more minutes please," Morgana cutely yawned. "Oh no you don't I don't make the orders around here so head to the courtyard to be feed," He said urgently. "As well keep in mind if you want to keep sleeping in a bed, best you know to follow the rules," Ryuji stated.

Morgana nodded and proceeded to leave before asking anymore questions. At that moment Kamoshida walked in and stared at Morgana. "Hey Morgana wanna play outside?" he questioned. Morgana nodded and Kamoshida started to follow him. He smiled at the two animals getting along with each other while getting started on breakfast. Once he finished cooking, the kitchen smelled of cooked eggs and bacon with a hint of warm pancakes. After finishing his portion of food, he proceeded towards the courtyard to feed the animals.

Outside the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the flowers were blooming with happiness; it was truly a remarkable sight, the world was at peace. Ryuji smelled the roses blooming to perfection and couldn't help but want to stay out there forever. He walked towards the chickens making noises like they did every morning. He gave them their food and looked around for Morgana and Kamoshida goofing around. He called over Morgana and gave him his food then gave Kamoshida a treat of sorts. The mice were the last to be fed. He started throwing some cheese while humming the tune of a song he loves so much. Not too long afterwards he reentered the house and immediately heard the bells going off, calling for him. "Ryuji!" Sae shouted down the stairs. "I'm coming!" He shouted and silently cursed. "All they ever say ryuji this; ryuji get me that; ryuji you don't clean very good; ryuji blah blah blah; what do i have to do to catch a break around here?" He almost punched the wall frustrated. "Ryuji!" Sae shouted once again. "Coming!" He shouted going up the stairs.

Ryuji went up the stairs towards Sae's room before he has to hear another shout from her annoying voice. He entered Sae's room in a hurry looking around for her.

(Wait a moment Sae aren't you Makoto's sister?... yes but why Akechi-kun, he sounds sketchy, Akechi Sketchy sat on a wall, Akechi Sketchy had a great fall, all the coffee cups and pancakes couldn't put Akechi Sketchy together again)

"Sae i'm here?" he asked loudly. "Oh you are here then come on hurry it up; start right away by picking up my dirty clothes and then proceed to clean up my room while I take a bath," Sae said on her way to the bathroom. Once she got there she slammed the door without a care as she entered the bathroom. He cursed under his breath. The room was simply horrendous her clothes were just scattered everywhere that you would think it was on purpose. To say the room was dirty would be an understatement you see the room had garbage in every corner you could find, her nightstands had food on them and hair thingies scattered about on its surface, the bed was a mess and sheets thrown in other places of the room, looking at her vanity at the end of the room which held her makeup and hair products was simply unorganized and filthy, and finally the closet door to the side was opened and with not even two dresses hung up. He thought to himself "oh no she didn't put her clean clothes scattered with her dirty clothes in here." Every single day we go through this for god sake man think of better things Sae, he laughed at his own thoughts. Once he finished cleaning and loading the humongous pile of clothes into the laundry cart, he headed towards Akechi's room pushing the oversized cart along the way.

"Ryuji are you coming yet?" Akechi asked from his door. "Coming, coming!" He shouted towards Akechi. He entered his room to see it already partially clean and piles of clothes everywhere there ready for him to take. "Um Akechi, why is your room not as messy as yesterday?" He curiously asked while looking around the room. "Oh I wasn't at home yesterday; I was out visiting some friends," He told Ryuji on his way to the bathroom. He quickly got to work cleaning the room and depositing his clothes into the ever growing pile on the laundry cart. Pushing the cart forward slowly towards the room next on the list which is Ohya's room who he refuses to call her his step mother.

"Ryuji come on hurry it up, I want you here in this century please!" Ohya shouted. He ran towards the room expecting a mess to be clean. He was totally right, the room look like a circus trampled in it. The room had a stench that would make people think she went to the bathroom in here. The place just resembled a place in hell at the very least. The bed was a mess, the walls had stains on them, the windows had lipstick on them for no reason, her nightstands were horror shows to say the least, her vanity had products all over the surface, and last but not least the closet was completely empty which meant she pulled the same trick as Sae did earlier. "Now that you are finally here you can start cleaning this up until it is completely spotless, til not even one spec of dust can be seen and once you are done here set up breakfast and go do the laundry," Ohya gave orders on her way to the bathroom. "Ok it's not like I have a choice or anything," he said under his breath. He quickly got to work on the mess from hell in her room and deposited her overgrown pile of clothes into the laundry cart. With great struggle he pushed the cart towards the laundry chute. Once the laundry was deposited with some struggle, he went downstairs to serve breakfast.

Ryuji descended down the stairs to the kitchen to collect the food. He brought the food to the table setting every plate and cup of either juice or coffee for his Stepmother . After he finished preparing the table his siblings and Stepmother came down the stairs and sat in their own chairs. The three of them quickly began pouring food on their plates with Akechi more than delighted to have his pancakes. Ryuji left them eating and decided it was time he went outside to start the laundry. "The laundry gets bigger and bigger each day." He continued to wash all the clothes as the mice and birds were helping him move soap and hang some of the clothing. While giving some help to Ryuji they were talking about what chores will his family pull out of tin air.

"Oh i have a suggestion today; its vacuum the driveway," Haru said to her friends which they all gave her a curious stare. "What is a vacuum haru?" Makoto asked genuinely. "Oh wait wrong story," Haru said with a giggle. "Anyways I have another one besides my first; they are going to make Ryuji clean the whole entire house in less than two hours," Haru told them with a giggle. "I say they will tell him to dust the inside of the fireplace," Makoto told them laughing. The mice laughed as they continued to help Ryuji. They kept laughing until Morgana and Kamoshida were behind them. The mice turned around and they couldn't help but wonder why those two were behind them. "Dang you caught us," Morgana said laughing. Kamoshida looked at them, "Well anyways who is the new mouse, I keep hearing about and are they ready for the initiation into the pack?" Makoto stared at them before saying, "let me give her the pep talk before the initiation." Makoto pulled Haru to the side away from everyone and explained to her that everyone needed to do this in exchange for Kamoshida to stop being mean to them. Haru sigh and went back ready for the initiation. "I am the new mouse; my name is Haru, my humble Kamoshida," Haru said in a happy tone. "Ok come with me Haru, it's time for the initiation!," Kamoshida said. Before leaving they asked Ryuji if he was okay out here until they finished the initiation. He simply nodded at them and continued washing the mountains of clothes that never seem to end.

They entered the room quickly and made their way towards the middle of the room. The room was spacious and could fit about 3 good size horses if they were pushing it. The walls were decorated with flags, makeshift posters about the events, and photos of the others completing the course even one with Kamoshida sweaty and Morgana grinning outside. The course in all its full glory stood behind them almost like an overprotective mother does their child. The guest looked towards the course made of wooden boxes and old toys, which made them remembered the times when they had to do it. The rest of the animals made it towards their seats waiting for it to commence. "Ladies and gentlemen, dogs and cats alike we are gathered here today to witness the 75th annual initiation..."

(What did I miss? How long have we been here?... Oh Ryuji that's just a joke you see)

"... hosted by me, Morgana." He waited until the crowd stopped cheering loudly and continued his speech. "The group's newest member Haru will face off in a difficult challenge today filled with puzzles and obstacles along the way. You see Haru, Kamoshida is going to be chasing you throughout this course so don't let your guard down in there. For the audience, the whole thing will be broadcasted in this here screen we kind of stole from Sae's room. So shall we get started?" Haru surveyed the area and saw she will have to start by jumping a few blocks and then swinging across 2 ropes to get to the first room. The bell sounded and she started jumping then swinging towards the first room with the 5 second head start given by Kamoshida himself. The door closed behind her with a soft thud. An unknown voice started speaking, "it's time for the first question, in a scenario what would you do if a fox was defenseless and about to be killed?" Haru didn't need to think about it and shouted, "Anything in my power that I can do to save that Fox from any danger it might have upon him!"

"Very well nice answer indeed; I am thou, thou art I you have been granted to the next part," the unknown voice replied and the next area opened for her. She surveyed the next area which looked completely different from the last she had to climb a wall and then run in a straight corridor towards the next room. Once she climbed up the wall and jumped down, Kamoshida jumped in and started chasing after her. She launched herself towards the room just barely missing his claw. Another unknown voice started speaking, " it's time for the second question shall we, people always use to say who would love a pirate, all they are good for is stealing others possessions, or they are just a bunch of crooks who don't belong anywhere; you see the question is would you love someone who didn't belong anywhere?" Haru thought about this one clearly and said, "Love is a very mysterious thing you see, you can't really choose who you fall in love with but should embrace it when the time comes!"

"Words of wisdom very well; I am thou, thou art I, there is no turning back," the unknown voice replied and the next area opened. She surveyed the next area and saw that the first two areas were combined together to make the extra hard third area. She began jumping and then swinging towards the wall. When she finally climbed the even taller wall, she jumped off. Then Kamoshida jumped back in and started chasing after her. This time she knew he was coming and ran a little faster than last time and made it towards the final room with no accidents at all. A different unknown voice rang throughout the room as the door shut behind her. "You have made it to the final room, you shall hear the next question; will you protect these animals and your friends forever more?"

Haru thought about it but quickly came to realize that these animals were family to her. She shouted, "Yes i will protect them with my life, nobody hurts my family!" The unknown voice heard loud and clear and said, "Family you say, very well, I am thou, thou art I, you have completed your initiation go and celebrate with your family." She left the room and the crowd started shouting good jobs and hallelujah everywhere. Kamoshida came behind her and scooped her up to give her a kiss on the head while they take their picture for the wall. Ryuji came rushing in to see if Haru made it through and was relieved when he saw her. "Congratulations Haru, welcome to the pack." He left after that having come to terms with the initiation.

Ryuji entered the house once again and made his way towards Ohya's bedroom. Once he got there he realized, he was bound to get a scowling for having fun. She

looked at him and scowled at him and said, "I saw you out there talking to the animals like some crazy person, care to explain?" Ryuji looked at her with a calm but trying facial expression and said, "It's none of your business Ohya, so let it go; now what is the real reason you called me in here for?" She looked offended but decided it was not wise to instigate him further and said, "you need to clean the entire house, the garden, the front entry , give kamoshida and Morgana their baths, and make lunch and dinner later; now get out of my face you brat." He listened to every order and went on his way to go do all these chores.

Meanwhile at the palace, we find ourselves in the King's royal room with the king staring at his wife's picture, he is mad at his son for not looking for a partner to marry yet. Sojiro looked at his right hand maiden and said, " my son is going to find a partner tonight no matter what anybody says you hear me." Futaba looked at the king a bit concerned but said, "Sir, he is still just 16; he is not ready to lead a kingdom yet." He looked at her and said, "that is how old I was when I became king and I declared my son is old enough to lead the kingdom by now." "Then my lord shall I arrange the ball to commence tonight?," she replied. The king stated, "yes it shall begin tonight; on the other hand is the annual make a proclamation day ready in the throne room?" Futaba wrote the preparations in her projector screen as she was organizing some files together and said, "yes sir it's all set up for you in the throne room." He and Futaba left to the throne room preparing for the day.

Sojiro entered the throne room and quickly sat down, Futaba stood right next to him. He called forth the royal crier, Kobayakawa, to enter the throne room. Kobayakawa walked in ready to say anything the king has to order. He looked at the crowd and said, "today we are gather here for the annual make a "proclamation day" folks." He waited until people stopped clapping and said, "today's proclamation brought to you by our king, is "you can't drink expired juice"!" Once he finished the whole crowd started clapping, that's when he decided to exit the room.

Back at the house in the garden we find Ryuji cleaning and removing the weeds from the soil, as he talks to the animals. He looked at the animals while watering the plants and said, "what are you guys doing later?" Makoto looked at him and said, "nothing just hang with the pack." He smiled and kept doing what he was doing in the garden. Once he was finished he went to make lunch for his family.

As Ryuji set the table for the second time that day he noticed some sort of note was left there. He looked at the letter which stated that he needs to take the lunch upstairs to Ohya's room. He grabbed the sandwiches and made his way upstairs to her room. He arrived at the door in record time and steady to not drop the food, then knocked on the door. Once he heard the horrible singing stop, he entered the room. "Wonderful singing Sae," he said with a fake smile and put the sandwiches down on the table and exited the room to immediately come back and put the large pitcher of lemonade and cups on the table as well. Once he was done leaving everything on the table, it was time to go start cleaning the living room and with that he left the room.

Ryuji strolled right into the living room ready to clean anything his dumb family left last evening and this morning. While he was cleaning, he started humming the song that his step sister Sae was singing when he went to the room.

(Not the singing again; I thought we went over this already... Ryuji humming is not singing! So save that mouth for akira because it surely is not needed at this very moment in time.)

He continued to clean while Kamoshida walks in and greets him. As he was about to say hi the doorbell rang. He went over to answer the door and looked confused as he saw a guard at the front door. "Is there something you need knight?" The knight replied with, "urgent message from the king; there is a masquerade ball tonight at the palace, make sure you show one of these invitations to the person at the door." He looks at the four invitations and closed the door. He opened the invitation that said his name and decided to ask Ohya if he could come as well.

Ryuji walked towards Ohya's bedroom to deliver the news. "Urgent message from the palace." He handed the invitations to them and kept his. He laughed in his mind when he saw his family's reaction to them. Sae was screaming, Akechi was dancing around thinking of ways to kidnap him as a last resort, and Ohya was thinking of the amount of royalty it will bring her if one of her children married the prince. Ryuji thought it was a good time to ask if he could come to the ball with them. Ohya replied with, "of course you can come if you finish your chores and find something to wear." He was excited nonetheless and went to go finish his chores with more of a determined expression.

Meanwhile in Ryuji's bedroom, all the animals were gathered around thinking of ways to make a dress beautiful for him. The dress was a basic blue dress with nothing really special about it. Makoto then thought of an idea, "Hey guys, how about we make this dress have snowflakes and name it light inside the darkness?" The rest replied with, "oh yes/ thats a great idea." With the dress decided on the mice began to scurry and find things around the house they can use. They returned about 30 minutes later and saw Kamoshida and Morgana were wet but clean. "Hey guys we got the stuff for the dress and why are you both wet?," Makoto said. "Ryuji gave us a bath," they both responded. They started working on the dress while humming the song ryuji sang this morning.

After Ryuji got finished with the front entry. He decided it was time to go to his room to get ready for tonight. Once he got there, however, he saw a beautiful blue dress with snowflakes on it. He was shocked on what the animals made for him and said, "thanks you guys this dress is perfect for me!" The animals cheered knowing they made him happy. With those last words he got ready for the ball.

Ryuji made it downstairs ready to go to the ball in his beautiful blue gown while wearing a rundown mask. The first to come down was Akechi wearing his black dress that was open in the back by the waist with a mask that looked like a crow; he was trying to show off his superior intellect. He looked towards Ryuji and couldn't help but be jealous of him. The next to come down was Ohya in her expensive looking purple ball gown while wearing her best jewels she could find, she had on a black mask; as she was trying to look famous so her children can get with the prince. Ohya looked at Akechi and smile then proceeded to glare at Ryuji for trying to outdo her children. Sae was the last to come down in her simple white ball gown, she had on a white mask. He didn't pay no mind to the glares he was receiving filled with envy. Sae looked at him with a smirk and said, "Ryuji why did you steal one of my dresses to wear; I demand you to give it back." He figured that Sae would pull a fast one on him and say that it was hers. He didn't budge and remained standing there without moving. Sae only became more clouded with her jealousy and decided to lunge at him as if she was ready for war. He didn't see it coming and ended up on the floor with a thud. Sae didn't care for him all she wanted was to be better than him so she ripped his dress to shreds while shouting how useless he is to her. He wouldn't stop trying to get away from her but he just couldn't hurt his sister. She eventually stop destroying the gown and got up to leave without a care towards Ryuji.

(What the actual fuck Sae; what did I ever do to you huh? I'm so pissed off right now that I won't fucking censor myself... Akira come over here, you need to calm down Ryuji before he actually puts those plans he is saying under his breath to use and commits murder and Makoto go get your sister she is hiding in a closet trying to stay away from him in fear.)

On with the story... Everyone left after that. He got up from the floor and ran from the house leaving all the animals there in agony. He collapsed on a rock and couldn't hold his tears in anymore. "Why does she do this every time? Why can't she ever realize that whether she likes it or not I am part of this family? I wish i could go to the ball tonight and meet the prince as much as they want to meet him tonight," He said. A flash of light came to pass over the forest and someone appeared in front of him. "Hello young one do you want to meet master, if you do then let your fairy godmother Kawakami give you the services you need," She said. He replied with, "master? But yes i will require your services." Kawakami replied with, "oh wait nobody ever knows who master is but i will tell you young one; master is the prince."

"How can your services help me godmother?" He asked. "It's better if I show you instead of tell you; I need a pumpkin." He got curious and asked a question, " a pumpkin?" Kawakami found a good enough size pumpkin and the music started. "Now the magic words,"

Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together

and what have you got?

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

It'll do magic, Believe it or not, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Now sala-gadoola means Menchika-boolaroo

But the thing-a-ma-bob, that does the job

Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together

and what have you got?, Bibbidi-bobbidi

Bibbidi-bobbidi

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

Right before his eyes the pumpkin turn into a beautiful carriage. Ryuji got excited knowing he will get to go to the ball tonight and saw the animals showing up to help. "As you can see magic has turned this pumpkin into the carriage, but unfortunately it only last till midnight not one minute more so enjoy it while it last," Kawakami said. "Ok I understand," He said. "Now mice come over here." "What do we need to do to help?" Makoto said. "this Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." The mice turned into horses while Makoto and Haru got turned into humans with masks, Makoto had a navy blue dress and Haru had a light purple dress with the bottom being a darker purple. They looked at themselves and squeal like hyenas. They both were about to thank her when she just wave her hand and said, "no problem."

"Come here Morgana and bring the horses with you as well," she called them. "Ok what do you have planned for us," Morgana asked. "This Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." Morgana turned into a human and the horses became human as well.

(Mona you really are human... kiss me lady Ann!... Morgana?... oh wait did everyone hear that I thought I could do that since I am human, I'm going to hide behind Akira now.)

"Morgana you are going to go to the ball and will be the coachman and footman respectfully," she told them. Morgana was wearing a mask and a suit with a yellow tie as he appeared human. He got handed 3 invitations for them since they weren't invited before. "Ryuji the time has finally come to get you ready for the ball tonight; Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo," she said. Ryuji was engulfed in a bright light from head to toe. Once the light dimmed everyone could see how beautiful ryuji with what he was wearing. His hair change to a much lighter shade of blond tied up in a bun. Ryuji looked down and saw what his shoes became the shoes were as black as night and sparkle like the stars in the sky, people would kill for those flats made out of black glass. "Oh my this gown and these shoes are so pretty; thank you fairy godmother how can I ever repay you," Ryuji said excited as he entered the carriage with Makoto, Haru, and Morgana. "Off you go young one; go dance and be gay, and say hi to master for me," Kawakami said before disappearing. The carriage left after that to get to the awaiting ball.

Meanwhile at the palace, the ball has at last begun. Carriages of all shapes and sizes started pulling in gracefully with awaiting gentlemen and lucky maidens to meet the prince. Among these guest were no other than Ryuji's family trying so much to see the prince. As the guest flooded inside the ballroom they could see how the walls were beautifully decorated with stars and fleece made for royalty. The whole room shined like a shooting star in the vast night sky. If the guest didn't know better they would think the ballroom was made of glass and what could be seen was the actual sky. The tables were covered in white with great delicious varieties of food to be eaten. The dance floor didn't fail to get attention either, the floor sparkle to perfection for one lucky guest to dance with the prince tonight. With the ballroom beautifully decorated explained we turned back towards the first arrived guest who haven't actually bother to give their invitations to Kobayakawa yet, the guest were sent back towards him. After getting all the invitations of the guest already inside, he started letting more people in. The first guest to be allowed in was a princess of a far away land. She handed the invitation to Kobayakawa and asked if he could address her as her highness Ann Takamaki.

Ann was wearing a beautiful red ball gown with the bottom part having a white strip which complimented her figure while wearing a cat mask. She was looking all over the ballroom for the prince who was sadly not there yet. Her parents that very morning had a talked with her about finding someone to settle down with so they can both lead the kingdom to new heights. They said if she didn't get the prince then she would have to go through the marriage with shiho, which she didn't mind but she still wanted a chance with the prince. Her parents were nice folks and even more amazing rulers they always listen to their citizens complains and tried to correct them to the best of their abilities. She walked over to the food table to grab some desserts she found to be delicious.

The next two to come in were two princes from neighboring countries practically best friends. They both gave their invitation to Kobayakawa and asked to be called his highness Yusuke Kitagawa and his highness Mishima Yuuki. The both of them remember something they saw on their way to the ball and burst out laughing getting weird looks from the guest all around the room. They finally composed themselves and headed to the snack table for free food. Yusuke was wearing a red kimono with red flowers on white sleeves and a fox mask while Mishima had a short white lace top dress which show off his figure with a white mask. Once they got to the table they found someone standing looking for someone. Yusuke decided to ask what she was looking for, "excuse me miss, what may you be looking for?" Ann was surprised that she got caught looking around and said, "oh have you seen the prince by any chance?" The two princes looked at each other and mishima decided to answer the question with a simple no. "Damn is he out yet; I need to see if I have a chance with him," Ann told the two princes in front of her. Yusuke and mishima looked at each other with the same expression and said, "you too?" Ann looked up at them and smiled. Yusuke's and Mishima's parents told them if they strike out on the prince that they were both going to get married since they been best friends since they were babies.

Meanwhile at the entrance, another 2 guest have arrived waiting to get their party on. They gave their invitations to Kobayakawa and told him to address them as her highness Chihaya Mifune, and her highness Hifumi Togo. Chihaya was wearing a long sleeve dress that looked really pretty on her, Hifumi on the other hand was wearing a black tight sparkly dress. They both head to the snacks table to get something to eat and noticed three other people already there talking among themselves. "Hello gentlemen and madam, it's great to meet you," Hifumi said. Chihaya ask them a question, "What's your names young fellows?" Ann replied, "I'm Ann, this is Yusuke and Mishima."

"So you here to see if you have a chance with the prince like us right?" Hifumi questioned. The three of them nodded and ate some dessert. Chihaya and Hifumi's parents were actually running a kingdom together you see. Their kingdom was relevantly new only coming to life about 10 years ago. They were here because their parents wanted them to at least have a chance with the prince before they both got married with their fiancé's. The dessert the three were eating was a chocolate mousse with coconut shavings on top absolutely delicious. They talked among themselves until they heard trumpets going off signaling the prince is coming. Everyone looked towards the king's door ready to see the prince. The door opened to reveal the prince with his smirk plastered on his beautiful face. Akira was wearing a black suit with black shoes and a joker mask. All the potential candidates went running to make a line to meet him. He was a little surprise that he would have this many people wanting to be with him.

Ann was next to meet him waiting patiently for the last woman who got rejected. She went up to him and introduce herself. "Hello Akira, I'm Ann; nice to meet you," she said smiling. She thought she found her husband right then and there but sadly that thought vanished. "Well hello Ann it was very nice to meet you but unfortunately we are not meant to be," he told her. Ann simply went back to the food table to get some dessert. The next to come up to the prince was Mishima. "Hello Akira, Im Mishima; how are you today?" Mishima asked. "I'm good thanks for asking but unfortunately you aren't my type," Akira told him. Mishima understood and went to talk to Ann. Yusuke was next in line since they all went into the line together. "I'm Yusuke Kitagawa; I would like to tell you that Love has something special that everyone needs indeed," Yusuke said. Akira smiled. "I see, are you Eccentric or European?, you are lovely but you are way too sophisticated for me, on the other hand I would advise you to go get your man before someone else does," he told Yusuke with a smirk. Yusuke was shocked that the prince found out about his crush. He smiled and ran towards Mishima to finally kiss him. He was in such shocked from the kiss that he froze. Ann smiled at them both and patted Mishima in the back to help him calm down. He blushed but felt happy that Yusuke kissed him.

The next one up was Hifumi. "Hello your highness I'm Hifumi; its very nice to meet you." "Hello Hifumi it was very nice to meet you as well but unfortunately today is a no," he said. The next one up to talk was none other than Chihaya. "Hello your highness I'm Chihaya; fate has brought us together, shall we honor our fate at last? If you question fate you will meet certain ruin, for reasons known to all as fate is absolute," she said. He looked at her and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Chihaya was it, let me tell you this fate can be changed nothing is set and stone you know; but if you think this way then I cannot be with you." The next ones up were Akechi and Sae. Akira really needed a break from all of this. "I will be taking a break and walking around for a bit, but will resume where we left off later in the evening," he said.

At the entrance 3 individuals came in and handed their invitations to Kobayakawa. These three were none other than Makoto, Haru, and Morgana. They went over towards the snack table to try any desserts they could find but none with chocolate of course. Morgana saw the most beautiful Maiden in the land and walked up to her. "What is your name miss?" Ann looked at him and said, "Ann, nice to meet you." Morgana was in love with her already and said, "Lady Ann will you marry me?" She was shocked to say the least that a complete stranger would asked that to her. "Wait hold on a minute, we don't even know each other and you want to get married?" Morgana thought he was only human once so why not go for it. Morgana caught Ann by surprise and kissed her on the hand. "Hello nice to meet you I'm Makoto, this is Haru and that is Morgana," Makoto introduce them. "Oh hello Morgana; it's very nice to meet you three," Ann said. "I'm Yusuke, that's my Mishima, those two are Chihaya and Hifumi and you already meet Ann; it's very nice to meet you three," Yusuke said. "What brings you here?" Ann said. "We're here with our friend Ryuji," Morgana told in a whisper. "Why did you whisper their name?" She asked. Morgana looked around and said, "oh because they are not supposed to be here according to their family," Morgana said. They started talking among themselves while Ryuji took a breather outside.

Ryuji entered the ball after he was finished outside. He handed his invitation to Kobayakawa and told him to not disclose his name but told him he was Ryuji. He started walking into the room when all eyes were on him. He captured the prince attention with his gorgeous sparkly black dress with gems all down the chest front side that suited him perfectly. He had a skull mask on his face no longer having that run down mask from before.

(Hey guys, we are all here at the masquerade ball, the Phantom Thieves together in one place once again!)

When Akira saw him; he knew he was the one he wanted to be with, everyone else didn't matter anymore. He walked up to him with the intention of winning this mysterious individual heart. Ryuji looked at the prince himself walking up to him. "Hello who might you be?" Akira questioned. Ryuji motioned for him to come closer and whispered his name into his ear while also explaining that he wasn't supposed to be here according to his family. He understood and asked him to dance. The king and his right hand maiden were by the back observing the young prince. The king was wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt, he was sporting some brownish pants, some brownish black tip shoes, and a coffee color mask as well. The right hand maiden was wearing this grayish color dress that flowed in the wind with some flats and goggles as a mask. "Do you think he has found his choice sir?" Futaba asked. Sojiro looked at his son with a smiled and said, "yes I believe so, he is looking at him the same way I did his mother when she was still alive."

The step siblings looked at the mysterious person that was dancing with their prince with a glare. One of them should be there not this guy that stole the show. Ohya looked at him and told her children, "not too much worry he will be rejected as well." Akira and Ryuji danced from side to side according to the music that was playing. They both looked so happy dancing when Morgana and Ann joined them with Yusuke and Mishima not far behind. The last to joined the rest were Chihaya and Hifumi dancing together since their fiancé's were back in their kingdom, wondering if they still have a chance. Leaving the others dancing in the ballroom, Akira and Ryuji decided to step out and take a stroll by the fountain. The night breeze ruffled their hair as they sat down on some stone railings. "I'm Akira, the crowned prince of this kingdom; it was very nice to dance with you," Akira said. "It was lovely to dance with such a handsome dude," Ryuji said. Akira was about to say something else when Ryuji stood up so quickly having seen the other three leave in a hurry. The clock rang a warning of midnight fast approaching. "I have to go now! Farewell," Ryuji said while running towards the door. Akira went after him once he made it outside the ballroom. One of his flats came off but he couldn't go back for it since they were running out of time. Akira stop running after him when he picked up the shoe that was left behind as he saw Ryuji's carriage pulled away in a hurry.

With the amount of time they had left, they could only make it to a forest area by the palace as they crashed into a tree. Ryuji stuck his head out of the bush and started laughing with the other animals. Morgana, Makoto,Haru turned back into animals once the time was up. "The ball was absolutely perfect, don't you think guys," He asked. "So glad we got to go with you Ryuji," Makoto said. As Ryuji started to walk home with the animals following closely behind him, Akira stood by the palace entrance looking out towards where his Ryuji went. He went back in, and told his father that he will be in his room and will talk about this later with him. The king and the right hand maiden both dismissed the ball and waited until everyone else left with a few curses coming from the people. After everyone was gone and the clean up crew came they both went towards the prince's room. "Son are you okay?," Sojiro asked as he knocked on the door. "No, can i talk to you about something," Akira said. The both of them entered the room and sat on some chairs by the windows. "Dad i would like to search for someone who fit this slipper, and to the one that this belongs to will be my partner in marriage," he said. "Futaba write down a decree of search for this mysterious individual," the king said happy to hear his son is getting married. She booted up the projector screen and wrote a decree to send to the royal crier. The royal crier worked through the night posting the decree in various areas of the town.

The very next morning after coming home last night. Ryuji woke up having little to no sleep last night given his step siblings were complaining nonstop about this unknown guest that stole the show and got the attention of the prince. Ryuji took a quick bath and got ready for his daily chores. Once he made it to the living room, he was surprised to see Ohya there this early. "Ryuji I suspect it was you at the ball last night am I right?," Ohya asked. "What are you talking about?, I was here crying my eyes out after what Sae did," Ryuji replied. "Do you take me for a fool Ryuji, I know it was you last night just by the way you walked," she said. Ryuji realize that his foot gave him away which made him look quite terrified. "You are coming with me mister, and you will be stuck in your room until the grand maiden has left with one of my children and not you," she said sternly. He tried to hide his excitement that the prince was looking for him but failed. That's when she grabbed him by the ear and lead him back upstairs to get locked inside. Ryuji tried to get out of her hold but couldn't seem to stop her from locking him in.

(Let's change her heart; shitty adults like that need to get shove off of their high horses for a change)

Ryuji banged on the door wanting to get out but couldn't. Morgana came running up the stairs and said, "Ryuji we are going to get you out of there, we just need to find out where the key is!" Ryuji replied, "please hurry that slipper is mine and mine only."

Back with Ohya she came back to the living room where her two children were waiting for the news. "I heard the grand maiden is looking for any potential gentlemen or women that could fit a glass slipper," she explained to her children. "Really?, this is our chance with the prince," Sae said. "This is your last chance; so don't fuck it up," Ohya told them both. Akechi spots someone coming as he looked out the window. Ohya opens the door after she heard the knock and Futaba comes in. "You honor our humble home," she said to Futaba. She nods and says, "As you have heard and read around town, All loyal subjects to his imperial majesty has been given a memo towards a certain glass slipper that was left at the ball last night; the fair individual who holds the prince's heart as much as their own must first be able to fit this slipper on their foot." Sae and Akechi were ready for their only chance they will get. "How many individuals will it be for this household?," Futaba asked. "Only two," Ohya said.

Meanwhile Makoto and Haru found the key and were trying to get it. With only a little maneuvering and getting caught going into the smelly pocket, they finally got their hands on the key. They ran up the stairs with Kamoshida's help. Once they got there is when they alerted Ryuji that they had the key. "You have the key? That's great you guys, now can you please get the door unlocked." Makoto and Haru both said, "Anything for you Ryuji!" Makoto and Haru were both standing on Morgana's head while putting the key inside the lock. They both struggle for a bit but they finally got the door unlocked. "Nice job you guys, I knew you could do it," Ryuji praised them. The four animals smiled at Ryuji knowing that he will get his man whom he fell in love with last night.

Back with Futaba and the rest of Ryuji's family as Akechi tried on the slipper. Unfortunately it was too small for his foot. "It fit yesterday, I don't know why it doesn't fit today?," Akechi said. "Must have been all that dancing you did last night," Futaba said in a sarcastic tone. She motioned Sae to come forth to try it on. Sae was getting impatient and said, "I'll do it myself!" Sae force her foot to fit in the slipper. "It fits," Ohya said. "It fits?," Futaba said. At that moment the slipper went flying into the air. "Oh no the king is going to kill me if this is broken," as Futaba caught the slipper. "I'm sorry but your children aren't the special person we seek for, but are these two the only ones in this house that went to the ball?," Futaba asked. Before Ohya could answer, Ryuji came running down the stairs. "Your Grace I would like to try on the slipper." "Ignore him," Ohya said. "I did say all fair individuals so he can try it on," Futaba said. As Futaba was about to try it on Ryuji, Ohya tripped her and the glass slipper fell towards the ground as it shattered. "Oh no the king will for sure murdered me now, what am I going to do?!," Futaba exclaimed. "No need to worry, I have the other one right here," Ryuji said as he handed her the glass slipper. Ohya was shocked that her dirty trick didn't work this time. Futaba put the slipper on Ryuji's foot and revealed that it was a perfect match. He stood up and cheered as the animals were all happy for him. "The prince wants me to tell you that he really enjoyed last night and will like to have dinner with you to discuss something very important," Futaba told him. "Really?, well when can we go and can I bring three of my friends?." "Right now and sure bring your friends that's no problem at all," she said. They left the rundown house with Morgana, Makoto, and Haru as they headed towards the palace. They arrived at the palace that night.

Once they got there Ryuji saw Akira waiting for him with a big smirk and love in his eyes. He got off and ran towards Akira as he leaped into his arms. Akira twirled them around as he went in for a kiss. Ryuji happily complied and cherished their first kiss together. Everyone went inside as no one questioned why 3 animals were following Ryuji. Futaba left to inform the king of today's events, and to plan for the wedding happening tomorrow. The animals went to explore, Ryuji and Akira went to have dinner together. Ryuji saw what was being served and cried a little bit. Two big bowls of cooked steaming ramen done to perfection for their mark of engagement sitting on the table ready to be devoured. "You like don't you?, it won't bite; help yourself," Akira told him. Ryuji sat down and scarfed down the ramen like it was nothing. "May I ask a question to you my love?," Akira said. Ryuji blushed a bit at the "my love" but recovered and nodded. Akira got down on one knee and pulled out a ring with a skull on it. "When I saw you in that ballroom last night, I knew you were the one that I was destined to be with, all my life I had to deal with overcoming certain "ruin" but now that I have you at my side and I am at your side, we can battle anything life throws at us...

(What? We only known each other for one day and we are getting married, what kind of logic is that?)

... so what do you say my love, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Akira asked. Ryuji was in tears after hearing Akira speak and simply nodded not being able to speak. Akira kissed him and put the ring on Ryuji's finger. Akira order for more food to come as they spent their evening together.

The very next day the birds were chirping and the bells were ringing signaling there was a wedding going on. This wedding belong to none other than prince Akira and his lover Ryuji. The day was truly happy seeing two people meant for each other getting married to each other. With the wedding coming to a close, the palace was in a festive happy mood. Now that the prince's was finally married and able to take over the kingdom whenever he may seem fit, all the worry that may have been in people's hearts was surely gone for good. The newlyweds were getting ready to go on their honeymoon as they entered the carriage. Everyone was outside ready to bid them good luck on their honeymoon. Among these individuals was Akechi hiding in the back realizing that his trap was on the verge of failure. Morgana, Makoto, and Haru were close to the front since they were the smallest of all of them. Ann and Yusuke came to see the wedding since they wanted to see who ended up with Akira after all. In the carriage back window, Akira and Ryuji kissed as the carriage went forward a little. The carriage never got too far as the crowd looked lost and stared weirdly at the carriage. Akira started seeing a butterfly telling him to remember the bonds he forged with his shortly afterwards Ryuji started hearing a voice in his head telling him that what he perceives may not be real at all, and telling him to remember what thy own heart portrayed as reality from make believe. Ryuji got to thinking about hearts, that's when the little voice became better known to him. He looked at Akira as he realized too, that's when a bright light began shining within the carriage. The carriage dissolved into dust and revealed Arsene and Captain Kidd holding hands. Ryuji's and Akira's outfits changed after the revelation. "Remember!," the two personas said at the same time. Ann and Yusuke were the first to realize that they were part of the Phantom Thieves, coming to terms with this, their outfits changed back. Akechi's outfit changed once he stepped forward from the shadows while mentally cursing having his trap failed. Futaba's persona came crashing through the crowd as her outfit changed as she walked towards Akira. She hid behind him with having such a big crowd, it overwhelm her.

The last three to realize who they were was Makoto, Haru, and Morgana since they were turned into a dog and mice respectively. Having come to terms with their true purpose Makoto and Haru were engulf with a bright light and turned back to humans with their Phantom Thieves outfit. Morgana thought about it and realize that he wasn't a dog, but in fact that he was a cat instead.

(Hey I'm not a cat!, Morgana yes you are)

Morgana started walking forward and he was engulf with another bright light and transformed as his metaverse self once again. "Transform!," Morgana yelled before transforming into a bus. "Come on guys, we have to get out of here, this place is distorted beyond belief." The rest of them got on the bus while Makoto got on the driver seat. "I see the portal to go back to mementos up ahead," Makoto told everyone. "Shit let's hurry it up!," Ryuji said while looking behind. The people now known as shadows started chasing them trying to capture them once more. They made it through the portal without any major problems. They looked at each other with shocked faces that they were back at the beginning of mementos. "Let's call it a day guys," Akira said. They soon returned to the real world.

The only ones left to leave were Ryuji and Akira with Futaba holding Morgana to her chest after agreeing to speak of the weird day they had tomorrow. Ryuji had a strange expression on his face which Akira automatically knew why he had that expression. "You want to talk?, you can even stay over tonight," Akira said. "Yes, I need to know something." Ryuji replied. He step to the side to talk to his mom about staying over while Akira talked to Futaba. "Hey bug, would you take Morgana for the night?,"Akira asked. "Yes," Futaba said. Ryuji's mom agreed to the sleep over and told him to be safe. They all headed towards Leblanc shortly afterwards. Once they got there, they said hey to sojiro. They talked for a few about their days and this very annoying customer that was very rude. Shortly after Sojiro said bye to them and left with Futaba and Morgana.

"Do you want to sit or do you want to head upstairs to talk?," Akira asked. "Let's go upstairs," Ryuji said. They both headed upstairs and left their book bags at the table by the stairs. Ryuji sat on the sofa that was next to the desk. He could clearly see the ramen bowl he gave him all those months ago on the shelf by his bed. Akira waited patiently next to him giving Ryuji time to think what he was going to say. "Akira remember when I said that I felt free whenever I was with you, that my place belongs right next to you, that I will help you with anything that troubles you, I meant all those things back then and still mean them now," Ryuji pauses for a moment for a response. Akira nodded remembering him saying those things. "It took me quite a while to realize that I don't only want to be your best friend or your right hand man but something more you see today's weird request made me realize something that I am not afraid to say it anymore Akira, so here I go; I Love You Akira and I hope I can be your skull to your joker," Ryuji was cut off right then and there when he felt someone kissing him. He began kissing back without hesitation realizing he probably started rambling on because he was nervous. Once they pulled apart for air it was Akira's turn to speak. "Ryuji I love you too ever since I met you and got to know the Metaverse, since that fateful day back in April when the police thought we were on drugs after coming back to the real world, I knew you were the one for me."

"Can I kiss you?," Ryuji asked while smiling. Akira chuckle and said, "you don't have to ask, just do it." Ryuji took the opportunity and kissed him on the lips. "Wait, what are we now?," Ryuji asked. "We can be whatever we want to be Ryuji," Akira said. "Ok Akira will you be my boyfriend?," Ryuji said embarrassed. "Yes i would like to be your boyfriend," Akira said happy while pointing at the bed motioning that they should head to bed. Once they both got on the bed, they got comfortable while Ryuji took off his shirt since he sleeps without one. They got close together again and started cuddling up a storm. "Oh I almost forgot since you made an analogy, I figure that I could make one too; Ryuji I'll be your Prince Charming to your Cinderella," Akira said with a smirk. They both started full blown laughing remembering today's events. Once the laughter seized the two lovebirds got up and started playing some games like any other day reminding them that they may be together but ultimately they are still best friends first. They played until they went to sleep with their arms around each other just like the universe wants them to be.


End file.
